Seducing The Okashira
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: Misao is finally given higherclass missions but freaks when said assignment involves seducing a man suspected of being the ring okashira of an unknown group. To gain honor and respect from the oniwabanshuu she goes but it'll be harder than it seems.AU AM
1. The New Assignment & The REAL Shinomori

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 1: The New Assignment**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?! Are you freaking serious?" 22-Year old Misao Makimachi paced back and forth in the office. Her adoptive grandfather kept quiet as he waited for her to calm down.

"Misao-chan, it can't be that disgusting to you? After all, it is an assignment and as a member of the Oniwabanshuu, I expect you to honor it. It's an easy task. Besides, you've been begging me for months for higher class assignments and look how you're treating it." He sighed as he sipped his 'tea'.

"Jiya! I am not going to go undercover to: 1! _Seduce_ an Okashira of some unnamed group! 2! Do it all because you have some suspicions! And 3! I, Makimachi Misao will not degrade myself to such lowly standards! _God_, he's probably some lecher who craves young girls and virgins, a beat-up old shrug who doesn't know when to settle down!"

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face but left as quickly as it appeared. _Gotcha…_ "Of course. I understand. I knew you wouldn't be up to important assignments such as this one. You're above all of that. Well back to the minor assignments! Just like an old oniwabanshuu once said: once a baby shinobi, always a baby shinobi." He peeked one of his eyes open to see Misao heading towards the shoji. "_Eh_…? Misao-chan, where are you going?"

"I'M GETTING READY!" And with that, the shoji slammed shut.

"_He's probably some lecher who craves young girls and virgins, a beat-up old shrug who doesn't know when to settle down!"_

"OHHOHO! Are you in for a surprise my dear Misao-chan!" Okina leaned back in the western chair and cackled. Soon enough his laughter died and his eyes shut regretfully.

"Although…I can't help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt." His eyes opened and he stood to leave the room.

_What would your grandfather have done…what would __**he**__ have done?_

**In Misao's Room…**

Misao violently shoved clothes, shoes, money, and (albeit more gently) her set of kunais into a suitcase. She had been tricked into accepting the mission and she blamed it all on her childish self. It wasn't until she finished packing and was twisting the doorknob did realization dawn on her.

"_Kuso…!" _She hissed as she released the knob and backed up to her bed. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she began putting two and two together.

Seduce.

Seduce Okashira.

Seduce Women, Okashira Man.

Seduce a man.

A hand slapped over her face as she groaned. Was she even capable of seduction? A ninja's life was pretty plain except for the action and danger that came with it. Plain was how she liked it. But…the world of women was a totally different story. It involved hours of prep in front of a mirror, using an insane amount of products on all parts of the body, layers of make-up and clothing that were immodest in all sense. All things she loved to loathe.

_But…_

Misao Makimachi was a faithful and true member of the Oniwabanshuu. She completed her missions as quickly and efficiently as she could. Playing the part of seductress should be nothing to her. Hell! She didn't even know where to start. Her mind began reeling as she headed towards her cousin Okon's room. She knew it'd be empty since everyone was currently on shift downstairs in the restaurant. Her eyes skimmed the room until she spotted it. A tiny makeup kit sitting atop the vanity desk. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone was looking before she snatched it and ran back to her room. She deemed a pair of plain casual clothes before she headed out the door unseen…and towards the nearest clothes boutique.

**3 hours later in the Aoiya…**

"Light rice sake and flavored soba noodles!" A handsome man with a strong build approached the window and retrieved the order.

"Here Shiro-kun! Is it just me or are we bustling with orders today?" A young women asked while fanning herself with a menu.

"Hey, look on the bright side. We're in business so we shouldn't be complaining!" Shiro picked up the order and approached his waiting table. "Here's your order of sake and soba. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you very much. The food looks _–whistle- real _good…" Shiro looked stupidly at the man for a few moments before following his line of vision. The sight that greeted him caused his jaw to drop and he felt fresh blood beginning to fill his nostrils.

There, entering the front of the restaurant was Misao sporting a denim cropped mini skirt and 2-inch white wedges. On top was a white laced camisole with a bust line that could make any guy drool. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal a face lightly enhanced with makeup: red lipstick, smokey eye shadow and even eyeliner. She purposely shook her hair out before placing her sunglasses to rest on her head. Her raven locks had been let out of the usual braid and was instead flowing freely behind her in soft waves.



She strode confidently to an empty table and noticed how the men in the restaurant suddenly found their food less important. She sat herself down in the booth and picked up a menu as though she were actually a customer. Shiro composed himself once he got over his shock and immediately marched up to Misao's table.

"Misao-chan! What the 

_hell_ are you wearing?" He whispered dumbstruck by her sudden change in appearance.

"Hm Shiro-kun…shouldn't you be asking me what I'd like to _eat_…?" She drawled out the last word and felt himself blushing from the different tone of voice she had.

"Misao-chan, what are you doing? Did the girls put you up to this?" Misao placed down her menu and gave Shiro an impossible look.

"_Whaaaaat?_ You don't want to serve me?!" She said with wide eyes and placed a hand over her mouth. Suddenly a man approached the two of them and Misao smirked.

"Excuse me but a complete gentlemen like myself would offer to pay for the lady's meals. It would be terrible if she didn't receive any service for no particular reason at all." Shiro was about to respond to the man but Misao beat him to it.

"Why thank you sir! That's _so_ kind of you! Why don't you join me?!" The man leered at her and made himself comfortable. "Well waiter sir, how about some sake for the two of us?" Shiro just nodded disbelievingly and left to place the order. He didn't even want to be anymore involved in what she was doing.

**15 minutes later…**

The man was completed wasted while Misao finished her meal. She occasionally giggled in response to whatever advances he began throwing at her. His tie was loosened and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked like a pig and he reeked of alcohol. He slinked closer to Misao and threw an arm around her while she tried her hardest not to punch him in the face.

"_So…" _he purred into her ear as his hold tightened, "how about you and me leave this place and have some real fun?" Misao smiled prettily at him before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Well thanks for the free meal but I'll have to decline! It was nice knowing you!" She quickly left the table and headed upstairs while the man sulked at being rejected.

She washed the makeup off her face and took out her regular clothes. "That was easier than I thought! This mission is going to be a breeze." After changing she approached her room and located a file left on her bed. She sat down and opened the folder.

There was a single sheet of paper and a train ticket inside. She first glanced at the ticket which stated that she'd be leaving tomorrow at 7 A.M. before she skimmed the paper. Her target was located in Tokyo, only about 500 km from here. She had paid reservations at a hotel for as long as she needed to complete the mission. Her detailed instructions included only 3 things: 1, get as close to the target as she could. 2, Get target to divulge any possible information on the organization and 3, do not let him 

know who you are. Her target was hosting a party at his mansion the same day she arrived and an invitation would be left at her hotel. Her eyes continued down only to be met with a black space.

"Huh?" She said stupidly as she flipped the page back and forth. There was nothing. "What the hell? That's it?" There wasn't even anything on the person whom she would be targeting. She quickly closed the file and strode over to Okina's room.

"JIYA?!" Misao called before pulling his shoji open. He was sitting on his futon reading some old scrolls.

"Yes Misao-chan? What is it you need?" She held up the file and waved it around for emphasis.

"Is this all you have for me?" He looked at her innocently.

"Of course, everything you need to know is right there." Misao narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"What about the guy? You don't have a picture, an age, any background information." Okina just shrugged his shoulders. "Not even a name?" Okina sat quietly for a few moments before deciding what to do.

"Shinomori," _pause,_ "Shinomori Aoshi," he cautiously told her. He watched her face but was met with a vacant stare. Misao tested the name on her tongue before thanking him and leaving. Tomorrow she was going to seduce this man named Shinomori.

* * *

"Okashira, the arrangements have all been set. Invitations have been sent to every corporate business within Tokyo." A masked man by the name of Hannya appeared by his leader.

"Hannya, make sure everyone knows their roles and positions. I will be down in a few minutes."

"Aa, Okashira." The man was about to leave but his leader's voice stopped him.

"Are there any new leads on the Senada clan?"

"Nothing since the last time we received any." Hannya silently observed his leader while he spoke.

"You may leave Hannya."

"Aoshi-"

"You may leave." Hannya knew it was pointless trying to bring up _that_ night. Instead he bowed and disappeared into thin air.

Aoshi Shinomori sat quietly meditating on the floor but he found himself unable to concentrate.

"Damn." He abruptly stood up and grabbed his beige trench coat from where it hung and exited the room.

* * *



It was almost midnight when Misao stepped off the train platform and began heading to her hotel. Barely anyone was out and she knew why. Tonight, her so called target was hosting a major event at his mansion in the farthest outstretches of town. If you saw it you'd think it was just bare land but in truth, it all belonged to him. Rich people…she hated them.

It was pitch dark. Good thing her Oniwanbanshuu training allowed her to see in the dark much easier than any normal person would. After following directions and being greeted by a concierge, she headed to her room. It was a spacious suite on the 8th floor complete with a separate living, kitchen, and dining area. She appreciated her surroundings for a few more moments before she unpacked. After taking a quick shower she pulled out an elaborate turquoise blue dress which she bought right before she left. It fell _just_ halfway down her thighs ending right below her butt. It had a strapless top that curved outwards from its very low cut bustline which accentuated her small breasts. Looking in the mirror she carefully placed her hair in a messy but fashionable bun with her skilled hands making sure to leave some loose. After finishing she took a look in the mirror and examined herself. _I look like I was raised in a brothel…_

"_Good." _She removed everything from her suitcase and began fidgeting with the backing off it. Once it was loose she removed it from the bottom revealing her set of kunai. This was all so she could pass the train security. She smirked and held one up to her eye level. _Always got to be prepared. _Wrapping a tight holster around her upper thigh she secured her kunais in place. She grabbed a pair of four inch stiletto heels and her cell phone, donning a jacket before heading down to retrieve her invitation.

**In The Taxi…**

As the taxi pulled up along a secluded pathway Misao pulled down the window and peered out. "Um, I'm sorry. This must be the wrong place."

The taxi driver chuckled. "No, miss. This is the pathway that leads to the Shinomori Mansion."

"Shinomori…" The driver looked at her through the rear-view mirror thinking she asked a question.

"Shinomori, that's the owner of the mansion that you're headed to right now. Of course you must know this."

"Uh Right! I just spaced out. But where's the mansion." The driver nodded his head down the path.

"Not everyone is just allowed to enter the grounds whenever they want. This is as far as we can go. Somewhere down the path, a little ways walk, you'll see a few escorts and some carriages. They'll take you from there." Nodding her head, she stepped out of her taxi and paid the driver. After walking for a few minutes down the clearing she sighed when she saw the escorts. Although she wouldn't admit it she was getting pretty crept out, thinking she was being followed and seeing things in the woods. It was natural for an oniwabanshuu to be aware of their surroundings.

"Madam, are you here for the party?" Snapping out of her daze she nodded her head. "The party's probably in full swing right now but you aren't that late. May I see your invitation?" Reaching into her jacket she pulled out the invite to the party which Okina had gotten prior to assigning her the mission. Extending out his hand he helped Misao in the carriage and kissed it. "I hope you have a marvelous time Miss Akita is it?"

"Misa. It's Miss Misa Akita." Misao sighed as the carriage began moving. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**10 minutes later…**

Oh.

My.

God.

Those were the only words that Misao could think of as she stood there wide-eyed, gaping at the massive mansion in front of her. Walking up the long steps toward the huge doors, she was greeted by ushers who accepted her invitation. Numerous people had come up to her asking if she needed anything but of course she declined. After observing her surroundings for albeit she approached a massive hallway with classical music coming from it. _Damn…curse that long train ride._ The escort was right. The 

party already looked like it was in full swing. As she approached the large ball room she suddenly went nervous.

_How the hell am I supposed to find the guy? _After a quick thought raced through her head she sighed finding no other options. She'd rather play the part and then sulk in embarrassment later. She loosened the zipper on her jacket some and tested her heels on the tile. Doesn't everybody love a dramatic entrance?

"Lord Shinomori, might I tell you what a wonderful party this is?"

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far." He held up a fake smile each time he was greeted by his guests. As soon as they walked away his smiled faded.

"The gates are going to be closed in 5 minutes and we assume most of the guests are accounted for." A figure secluded in darkness appeared.

"Guards?" He asked.

"Stationed at their positions." He replied.

"Good. Have fun Hannya." As always he disappeared back into the darkness. Getting bored at his own party he turned to descend down the steps. He'd already met with half of the wealthy business lords and none have received any suspicion from him. He had yet to meet with the man he was looking for whom he was sure was in this very room. He gave his sea of guests the once over before overhearing two men by the stairs.

"Hey, do you know who that women is?" The man followed his eye sight and sipped his drink.

"I've never seen her before but she sure looks like a sex bomb don't you think?" Aoshi Shinomori lazily skimmed for the said person and his eyes landed on a petite woman entering the ballroom. Her heels clanked on the tile floor as she walked and on closer observation it seemed as if she were doing it purposely. He felt his eyes trimming up her long legs and figure of their own accord and he felt a twinge of desire which he refused to acknowledge. He watched as several men approached the women and he briefly wondered if she had any connections to the man that he was searching for. With that thought in mind he began striding in her direction telling himself that this was only business.

He observed her for a good 10 minutes sitting at the bar table in deep thought. She had been constantly offered drinks by many men who tried to engage in conversations with her. She hadn't refused any and he was surprised by just how well she could hold her alcohol. Suddenly she slumped her head down to rest on the table and he figured it was about time he approached her since the alcohol was starting to affect her. He casually sat down on the stool next to her giving her the once over before speaking.

_Ugh…way to go Makimachi._ Growing up with Jiya was a good experience and that's where she learned how to tolerate alcohol. Yet, she was half drunk by now. Not wanting to be rude she accepted the drinks many men had bought her and after a while she was hooked. They were just so damn good! She never tasted such fine wine ever in her life. She sat up albeit dizzy. "Ouch…" She was starting to get a minor headache.

"You should go albeit easier on the drinks next time. They're unusually hard for such small servings." Not wanting to drink anymore Misao lifted up her hands in a stop motion not looking up once.

"I'm sorry but I'm not accepting anymore drinks…uh? Probably a stupid question but where can I find the host of this party?" She began rubbing her temples as she decided to jump start on the mission after goofing off too much.

"You're talking to him."

Misao eyes shot open at once as she peered at the polished shoes and trailed it way up the figure that was sitting on the stool next to her. This was the man that she was supposed to seduce? A high-class business man who is suspected of being an Okashira of said un-named group. As soon as she reached his face she felt all confidence she had flying out the window. This _was_ supposed to be an easy task! Just have to seduce the guy and find out all you can about him! Remember, this is a supposed dangerous man! Misao felt butterflies in her stomach as the sexiest man she had even seen her life smirked at her.



She quickly regained her composure he caught her ogling him. She felt color rising to her face and remained silent not knowing what to say. He extended out his hand and introduced himself. "Aoshi…Aoshi Shinomori."

"M-Misa. Misa A-Akita." She replied shaking his hand. She then gasped as he turned their hands, her palm facing up and brushed his soft lips against her skin.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Misa Akita." Misao swear she would've of melted the way her _false_ name rolled off his tongue. Jiya was wrong. Jiya was dead wrong. Somehow she felt…this was not going to anywhere near easy.

**To Be Continued In Chapter 2!**

**Authors Notes:**

-Yes, this is AU times, and I know it's OOC but bear with me. Come one. It's my story.

-Anyways, Read And Review Please!

-The more reviews. The faster the next chapter will be up!

-With love…

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 2: Dirty Dancing**

_Get a grip on yourself Makimachi!_

Trying to control her blush, Misao took in all of his features. He was wearing a deep black suit with a violet undershirt. He was lean, not overly muscular like many men during this time wanted to be but he wasn't too skinny either. He was definitely fit and you can see the outline of his muscles under the fitted jacket he was wearing. He had fairly tan skin and silky ebony hair that fell sexily into his eyes. His eyes...they were the only thing Misao couldn't break apart from. They were like deep voids of clear ice.

She was snapped out of her haze when the music turned to a slow beat. She looked at him curiously when he suddenly stood up. She was about to follow suit but felt a sharp pain in her temple.

_My head hurts..._

"Shinomori?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?" Aoshi placed one of his hands across his stomach and leaned while keeping hold of hers with the other one.

"Miss Akita, may I have this dance? Think of it as a way to better acquaint ourselves." She was rendered speechless at what he was doing. It was a simple request...but _oh god_. Why did he have look so sexy at everything he did. The way his mouth moved, the way he walked, the way his hair swayed when he bowed! Misao licked her lips…he was like liquid sex in a bottle.

She blinked a few times before frowning. She was supposed to be doing the seducing not _getting_ seduced. She shook her head and slowly lifted her face up. She batted her eyelashes and put on a sexy smile.

"I don't think I'll be capable of dancing without stepping all over your feet."

He gently tugged on her hand as a signal and she stood up slowly.

"I'll keep you on your feet." Misao felt her face heat up before shyly nodding. The man was practically full of charm. Was it even possible to seduce something as perfect as that? He escorted her to the dance floor and slowly traced his hand across her back landing on her waist. She thought back to her college sweetheart, a boy named Soujiro Seta, who taught her how to slow dance one night. At first she had been reluctant and stated she would never use it in her life. If she ever saw him again she'd have to thank him.

Lifting her other hand he entwined his fingers with hers. Misao was starting to feel dizzy. And the wine she drank earlier only added to it. This was so wrong. She was the one who was supposed to be laying out the moves on him tonight yet it was happening backwards. As they swayed to the music Misao noticed the looks they were getting from other couples. The women would either sigh or look at her in envy and the men silently stared. Aoshi must've noticed this too as he slowly placed his mouth a breath's away from her ear.

"You dance well." He whispered.

"T-Thank you." She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Misa, where are you from? I don't believe we've ever met." Misao thought back to the list she made on the train of possible questions and answers that would arise.

"Osaka. I'm visiting for the time being and heard about your party from an acquaintance of mine. He invited me to go with him but I don't believe I know where he is right now." She replied as smoothly as she could.

"I see. Are you and your acquaintance close?" Misao shook her head. Was the guy actually interested? Maybe she could pull this off.

"No, I believe he found himself another companion for the night and left. Now I'm left to enjoy the party myself."

_Okay, this is going great so far…_

"Is that so? I don't understand how a man would leave you for the company of another." Misao pulled back to look at his face. She tilted her head and looked at him in question.

"Shinomori, don't you think those are awfully kind words about someone you don't know?" Misao felt his eyes searching hers and she wished he would stop looking at her like that.

"Perhaps…but I would like to know you better." Misao pulled away before anything else happened. She caught the interest of the guy so her job was finished for now. Yet, why did the mission seem so unimportant the minute she was in his presence.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me. I'm going to go freshen up." He nodded in understanding and bowed to her once again.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance Miss Misa." He turned to walk away but not before mentally berating himself. He didn't think on it. He wouldn't acknowledge how his place didn't matter once he saw those blue eyes of hers look up at him.

He was Aoshi Shinomori.

**Somewhere in the Shinomori Mansion…**

Once he was out of sight Misao stealthily crept toward one of the surrounding doors and entered it. To her dismay it only led to a wide hallway with what she guessed a hundred doors along its path.

_Oh well, while everyone's distracted...damn! This place is TOO big for its own good. Who needs all of this room?_

She gracefully ran along the wall not making any noise with her heels, tracing hallway by hallway, and hiding from some of his housemates that happened to walk by. She soon stopped as she saw a secluded hallway that was dimly lit. She didn't hear anyone nearby so she began slowly making her way closer to the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed down on it but it was locked. Smirking, she kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a specially cut pin from her hair causing more loose strands to fall out. After fidgeting with the lock (which took effort she noted) the door slowly opened.

"Humph, baby shinobi my ass," she whispered to herself. Creeping into the room she noticed it was a bedroom, a _really_ big one at that. Why did this guy need such big guest rooms? Slowly she crept toward the bed and dragged her hand along it. It was soft and she took a moment to appreciate his taste in furnishings. Although having silk for bedding was pretty kinky to her--BAD MISAO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUCH THOUGHTS!

She walked toward the nightstand and saw a frame on it. Picking it up she traced her finger along as she strained to see it in the dark bedroom. Backing up so the moonlight hit it she almost dropped the frame.

This was no guest room...this was _HIS_ bedroom!

Hearing the door handle being unlocked Misao quickly placed the frame back on the stand and frantically searched for a place to hide. She ran towards the balcony and climbed on the railing to the one above it. Her heart was thumping as she heard footsteps pacing the room. When the balcony door of his bedroom suddenly slid open she immediately went to controlling her breathing. She didn't need to look to know who it was. The way they walked gave it all away. Suddenly she heard a third voice but she couldn't pinpoint the source anywhere.

"Lord Aoshi. Shouldn't you rest a bit? You've been up for hours straight and the after party is in 2 hours. There won't be as many people as before so it'll be better for you."

_Did he say...Lord?_

"It's alright Hannya. I just needed some air. I'll be returning soon. You should get ready for the party too...you know what I mean."

"Aa."

_Hannya…where have I heard that before? Wait where did he go?! I didn't hear any doors open!_

She began to fidget but stopped when she heard him sigh. He turned to head back toward his bedroom but momentarily stopped at that door.

_HURRY AND LEAVE DAMMIT!_

She sighed as she heard his footsteps and then the closing of a door. Placing her hands on the railing she gracefully flipped over and landed on his balcony once again. She had to get out of there. I mean, she was almost caught by said gorgeous man himself! Sneaking out the door she headed towards a bathroom near the ballroom and decided to kill some time there.

_"The after party is in 2 hours..." _

"After party...I like the sound of that." She sat on the sink as she thought of ways to follow through with her mission. Now that she had captured his attention earlier getting close to him should be a piece of cake.

* * *

After what Misao guessed to be about 2 hours she left the bathroom before she died of boredom. She walked toward the hall and heard some up-beat music. Confused she wondered where the after party was and spun around as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Excuse me miss? Are you looking for the after party?" It was one of the house keepers, probably a butler judging by his attire. She nodded. "Right this way Madam."

She followed him until they reached a set of massive door like the ones that opened to the ballroom. He opened the doors and it led to a massive room with a DJ and stands of food lining the walls. Although she was on a mission she might as well enjoy it. She thanked the man and walked toward the food. Her eyes landed on some eel and she inwardly squealed. While munching on the morsel her eyes scanned the crowd for him and soon found him a second later...adorned by women. She made a disgusted face but it soon disappeared as she decided to use some of her newly discovered Makimachi charm. Walking through the dancing crowd she made sure she got in Aoshi's view and once he caught sight of her she winked and continued walking. Much to her amusement, he left the group of girls sighing and began approaching her.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went off too..." he spoke in that sex god tone of his. Misao, keeping up the act slowly traced her hands up the front of his shirt.

"I wouldn't miss the after party for nothing. Now, Mr. Shinomori...would _you_ like to honor me with a dance?" He stared at her for a moment as if calculating what to do next. Without letting him have a second thought she grabbed his hand and walked him to the middle of the floor. As the music blasted through the speakers Misao began dancing, swaying her hips provocatively and raising her hands above her head. Noting that his eyes were leering at her form she walked impossibly closer to him and laid her back against him. To her surprise he wrapped his arms, almost hesitantly around her waist and began moving with her. She had the whole situation under control...or did she?

Inside she was hot...very hot. She had never gotten so close to a man before and she was expected to maintain cool?!

"How come we haven't met until now?" Misao instantly blushed at this then spun around wrapping her arms around his neck...which was a challenge itself.

"Maybe it's fate...but you can get to know me better if you want...I'm a whole lot of mystery..." she whispered in a lush voice...well at least how lush her voice could be. She swore she saw his eyes darken.

_His eyes…that was amazing..._

"Why don't we go somewhere more private..." he offered whispering in her ear huskily. Misao nodded as Aoshi began moving through the crowd with her close behind. The same house keeper that had escorted her to the room smiled as he watched them from against a wall.

.

_I don't know what you have up your sleeve Nenji but whatever it is, is working…_

In an instant he vanished.

**With Misao and Aoshi…**

Misao tried to keep her blush under control as he escorted her to the same dim hallway she was at before. As he unlocked his bedroom he held his arm out for her to enter. Slowly walking in, she laid her hand on the mattress and gasped when she heard him close the door. Spinning around she turned to see him resting against the door seductively.

"Now...let's drop the formalities. It'll be much easier this way..." He removed his jacket and tie and hung them on a rack in the corner of his room. He turned toward her and she stiffened as his eyes pierced her. She began backing up against his mattress as he approached her.

"Who are you really?"

"I-I told you. My name is Misa Akita?!" Her eyes widened as she was suddenly caged as his arms pressed on either side of her on his bed. He leaned in closer causing her to lean back as far as the bed let her. He continued until they were no more then a breath's away.

"Is that right?"

_THIS IS BAD! THIS IS SO BAD! AGH! THINK FAST MISAO!_

Doing the only thing that came to her mind she grasped the collar on each side of his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Backing him up against a wall she heard him groan as she began trailing her hands up his chest and began unbuttoning the undershirt. He suddenly coaxed her lips to open with his tongue and she tried to stifle a moan as she felt him taste every bit of her. As soon as she got the last button down she quickly pushed him off of her and dashed for the door, exiting it.

Aoshi stood there panting for breath as he watched her retreating figure.

"Do you want me to retrieve her?"

The same butler from before was leaning against one of his walls. Aoshi turned away and began buttoning his shirt back up.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure this won't be the last we've seen of her." Aoshi looked up to acknowledge him.

"Isn't that right...Hannya?" The man reached up and placed his hands on either side of his face pulling it off and revealing a white demon mask under it.

"Aa _Okashira..._"

**To Be Continued In Chapter 3! **

**Authors Notes: **

-I think I'm going to try to get major progress on this by the end of break.

-Surprise, surprise. The mysterious butler was Hannya.

-Please Review The Story For The Next Update!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	3. Acquaintances

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Seducing The Okashira**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 3: Acquaintances**

Slamming her hotel room door closed, she slumped against it exhausted and slid to her knees. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage. When her breathing became a little more controlled she got up slowly and crawled to her bed and sat on it. Undoing the straps to her stilettos, she tossed them on the floor and began massaging her feet. There were blisters everywhere from all the running she had done. She couldn't remember the last time she ran so fast and so long…_especially_ in 4-inch skinny heels. By now the alcohol had subsided and she sluggishly made her way to the bathroom.

_I need to get out of this dress…I can't breathe…_! She stripped out of it and tossed it carelessly on the floor. The hot water calmed her aching sores and she lied back recalling the events. She let her guard down and almost ended up screwing the mission. He already proved to her that Aoshi Shinomori was no normal man and that alone should have kept her on high alert. She had thought things were going smoothly until he threw his suspicion of her right in her face. Worst of all she ran away! Makimachi Misao does not run away but on pure instinct her legs high tailed her out of there. She had felt so naked and defenseless in front of him. And why is it that she couldn't keep her heart from racing when she saw him?

She groaned as she stood in the bath, the water cascading down her body.

_How the hell am I supposed to complete the mission now?_

Once dry she climbed in bed and collapsed. Raising a hand up, she traced her bottom lip. _Bruised…_was her last thought before she slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

_"Mhn…! A-Aoshi….!" She looked like a goddess. The way the mass of her long silky hair spread across the bed. He raised his hand to stroke the side of her face, his breathing harsh as he slammed his lips back on hers. She let out a loud moan as their tongues massaged each other seeking dominance. He smirked on the inside as he delighted himself with every noise he made her make. _

_"Misa…" _

_"Ah!," she gasped and grabbed his head pulling it back down to hers to engage in another passion filled kiss…_

Aoshi jolted awake. His breathing harsh and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He sighed realizing it was all a dream. Another one…

Walking over to his bathroom he grabbed a clean wash cloth and dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. Looking in his mirror he stared at his lips. They were bruised. That woman from the previous night…Misa Akita…she was just the little minx wasn't she? She had spared him not one second of gentleness before scrambling out the door. Who was she really? He'd been asking himself the question since they conversed in the ballroom. He had meant to follow through with his suspicions and extract information by any means possible. How did they end up kissing full-force in his bedroom with her gone before he did anything?

And now…he was having erotic dreams about her…of being with her. Her coming in the middle of the night and seducing him…of her pushing him down on his bed and crawling over him…then making him ache for her. She just wouldn't leave his mind. He wondered how long his dreams would be like this until they finally left him. Tired, he slumped back into his bed and closed his eyes only to snap them back open as he swore he felt fingers trace up his bare chest. This was torture for him. He swore that he was going to track her down and find out who she really was. Her running away act only confirmed his suspicions and he wondered if they had finally found a lead in all these years. He was going to find out all he can about this Misa Akita.

* * *

**Misao's Hotel Room…**

Misao groaned at the sound of her cell phone alarm going off. Looking at the screen she realized she'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep. That man…Aoshi Shinomori…he was haunting her. She had always pictured her first kiss with the one she loved to be romantic…a soft caress…oh how wrong she was. She had given her first kiss to her target and not only did she get her identity jeopardized, did she slam him against a wall and make-out with him. There's was nothing wrong about that right? Then how come it ached so much when she pulled away…how come he got her so flustered and hot? Smacking herself in the head she cursed.

_Kuso! Misao no baka!_

She shouldn't have taken Jiya up on this mission. It turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She was NOT expecting a hunky should-be bachelor who could make a women melt if he so glanced at her! But what would she do the next time she saw him? She was still on a mission and she would not dishonor the oniwabanshuu or herself. How pathetic would it be for her to go and face them now? No, Misao Makimachi would not return until it was completed.

After freshening herself up in the bathroom, she did her hair and makeup and left her room for a stroll outside. She needed to think of ways to approach her now compromised mission.

XXX

**In the nearby park…**

After about 25 minutes of pacing the park she decided that his suspicions weren't going to affect the mission at all. He had to be curious didn't he? Wouldn't he try to find her? She knew that she _more_ than got just a little of his attention last night. Using this to her advantage she could get as close to him as she wanted. Then from there, learn all she can about this unknown group and what it has to do with the Oniwabanshuu. Something Jiya had left out of the things to tell her.

She wished he would've briefed her more on the mission. She didn't find this funny one bit and she wasn't even given any feedback on the "acts of seduction." Hell! All Jiya had said was, "oh come on Misao-chan! You went through high school!" As if she seriously wasted her time flirting with other guys. Feeling like she needed to vent her frustration she unzipped her jacket revealing a form-fitting shirt that fell just to the top of her abdomen. Rolling up the pant legs of her sweatpants she began to run leaving her jacket and water bottle on the bench. Back at the Aoiya, a famous restaurant in Kyoto, no one would've of guessed this was the headquarters for a secret organization called the Oniwabanshuu. Being in the care of Okina since she was born, she was raised in the life of a shinobi and trained everyday since she was a mere child. Well, that's what she was told as she didn't remember much of her childhood. Whenever she was frustrated she would take it to the training hall and let it out there. Now, there was no training hall…so exercising would surplice.

Jogging down the sidewalks proved to be difficult since there were so many people out. Soon people started moving out of her way and she would give the occasional glare each time she heard a whistle. Raising her hand to wipe her forehead she continued to run one more round before returning to the park.

Watching her from a distance a concealed figure rested against a tree top. "_Ring…_its Hannya. Tell the Okashira I've located her." Jumping off the branch he vanished into thin air right before he touched the ground.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Breathing steadily, Misao began to pace herself as she re-entered the park. Searching for her water bottle and her jacket she spotted it, still in the same position she left it. She walked over to the bench and wiped her face off with her jacket.

"You like to push limits at everything you do don't you?" Misao spun around to see someone leaning against the tree next to her, "though you can hold your alcohol very well." Walking out from the shadows she gasped as she became face to face with one Aoshi Shinomori.

"Sh-Shinomori?!" She squeaked and mentally winced at how weak she sounded. She hadn't been expecting their next encounter so soon. Gaining her composure she slipped her jacket on avoiding his gaze. She could feel her heart thumping again. She managed to get something out. "H-how awkward meeting you here…"

"Aa…especially after that exit you made last time." Misao knew her cheeks were flushed but she controlled herself. _Don't let him embarrass you! Where is your pride!! _Thinking another opportunity like this won't happen she spun around and initiated her plan.

"Well, it was nice talking to you and all but I have to go! Bye, Bye!"

"There are still many questions I have to ask Ms. _Akita._" Her face cringed but she turned around with the fakest smile ever. She laughed walking backwards making a flapping motion with her hands.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we all do! Like for me, what's on today's menu? _Damn_, am I _hungry?!_" His eye twitched at the sudden use of sarcasm. She noticed it and her smile found its way to her lips. "_Unless…" _She walked up to him and looked up sweetly, "you can take me out to eat. Then I'll answer _all _of your questions." He remained silent and his eyes narrowed. Her dismissive attitude took him off guard. Didn't she realize their predicament?

He thought against it but couldn't refuse this chance since his mind could never think straight around her. He found himself unable to use force nor talk harshly to her. "Fine, as soon as you find something more appropriate to wear."

"And there's something wrong with this?" Misao asked while shrugging out of her jacket sleeves and letting it hang on her elbow. She didn't miss the quick heated look that his eyes had taken as they roamed over her toned abdomen and stomach. To her dismay it was gone as quick as it appeared.

"We wouldn't want everyone in this town to see you dressed so-"

"Almost half of the people already did this morning. But I'll treat you to something nice. I'll change but only because _you_ don't like people looking at me like this." She winked and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, off to a shop!"

* * *

**Random Clothes Boutique…**

Aoshi closed his eyes not paying any mind to the women checking him out in the shop. He casually leaned against the wall only making more girls sigh. It's been almost 10 minutes since Misao entered a dressing room and he wondered what took the women so long. He began to breathe calmly although he knew she was only 10 feet away from him and that the only thing separating them was a curtain. He could easily rip through the cloth and throttle her right there in the dressing room. He frowned even letting thoughts like that cross him mind at a time like this.

"I'm done!" He opened his eyes and turned them to the dressing room to see her emerge from the stall. His eyes widened by a fraction as he traced them down her form. She was wearing a very low-cut denim skirt with frayed ends practically baring her nicely toned porcelain legs to the world. Above that she wore a fitted black tank that curved accentuating the crevice between her breasts with the words 'Bite Me' across them. Raising her arms above her head to stretch he had to cough back a groan when her shirt lifted up exposing her belly button and abdomen. He quickly diverted his eyes when she looked at him. Smiling she walked up to him and did a twirl. This was only making the situation far worse for him as images of his dreams were coming back to him full force.

"_Better_?" She asked in a sing-song voice. He smelt her intoxicating perfume but quickly regained composure and headed to the cashier. "WAIT!" He turned around surprised at her sudden exclamation. "You aren't going to parade around in this hot weather in _that _suit are you?" Turning away from her he continued walking.

"Aa. It doesn't bother me." His eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled back by her. For such a small figure she had strength.

"No but It'll bother me! You look too hot!" Misao blinked twice as Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her double meanings. "Err…I mean just looking at you makes me feel hot." Not any better. "AH! Never mind! Just change!"

After subduing to her pouts he found himself in the dressing room with clothes she picked out for him. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Hannya would laugh if he found out his Okashira was in the streets of Japan being ordered around by a women. Here he was…following this minx whom he knew nothing about. The suspicions he had of her were solid yet he found himself unable to complete his job. Gathering his suit he folded it and walked out of the dressing room only to feel pride when she ogled him in plain sight.

Misao, thinking Aoshi was drop dead sexy in his suits, would never expect him to look just as good in casual clothes. He was wearing a fitted pair of dark jeans that made his never ending legs…well, never end. He wore a plain black tank top that did her no good as it clung nicely to his toned body. Who knew such a body could possibly exist under those business suits he wore? Oh…his arms. His muscles made Misao drool. Suddenly she flushed when he placed his hand on his hip which got her attention and caused her to look up. Inward smack!

_Way to go Makimachi! _He _was smirking_.

Going over to the cashier Aoshi pulled out his wallet and seeing this Misao ran over and pulled out hers. "Let me pay for my clothes!"

"Thank you and please come again tomorrow!" Misao's jaw dropped when she saw the total on the cash register. She turned her head to stop him but he was already heading out the door.

"Sh-Shinomori?! Hey!" Running up to him she tried to hand him some cash but he didn't take it. "What?! I have to make it up to you somehow!" Succumbing to a bit of his desires he took her cash and rolled it up, only to lean closer to her and slip it into the back pocket of her mini. With his mouth only a breaths away from her ear he whispered.

"I can think of other ways you can make it up to me. But let's first get something to eat." Misao cursed for his ability to make her blush but recovered by smiling unaffected by him.

"Okay, you're paying." She raised her hands and placed them flat down on his chest and slowly traced them down. Aoshi checked a groan as he remembered his dream. She slid them down and down, over his toned abdomen and stomach but soon rested them on his hands. She released him before striding confidently ahead. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

* * *

**In a nearby restaurant…**

Gazing at the menu Misao didn't notice Aoshi's hard stare. For all he knew she was a spy. Someone they sent in to jeopardize his mission…but a women? Did they honestly expect that to work? (Although he wouldn't admit just how much she affected him.) And how come she seemed so clueless about everything? He was suddenly interrupted when someone approached their table.

"Excuse me? I'll be your waiter for this afternoon. May I start you off with a drink?" Misao automatically replied Sake without a second thought and then blushed as his incredulous stare.

The waiter wrote it down then turned to Aoshi. "And you sir?"

"Tea…Green Tea." Once the waiter walked away Misao looked at him dumbfounded. "_Tea_? They have some pretty damn good alcohol here. Well, not as good as your collection but you can indulge a bit?" Picking up his menu he replied.

"I have no tolerance." Aoshi tilted the menu down when her water bottle fell on the table. She had the widest eyes and her hand was covering her mouth.

"_EHHHHH_?!" Misao didn't believe what she was hearing. "That's so…so…weird," she finished lamely. The waiter returned and he placed their drinks on the table saying he'll be returning shortly to get their orders. It was silent for a few moments as they both took sips of their beverage. "So, you don't drink huh…" Sighing he placed his tea cup back on the table. What were they doing having casual conversation?

"You want another taste?" Aoshi raised his eyebrow at her. "I told you I don't drink."

"I know you don't." Putting his menu down on the table he began to become annoyed. He looked up to cut the pointless chatter but his breath caught in his throat. Misao sat up in her seat kneeling on the cushions. Placing one hand on the table between them, she leaned in and reached for him.

**To Be Continued In Chapter 4!**

**Authors Notes:**

-Okay! I've decided this would be a story instead of a shot!

-Thanks for reading so far!

-I just had to incorporate Aoshi and Tea in this!

-Please Review The Story For The Next Update!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	4. Identity Revealed

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story. Though I wished I owned Aoshi-sama!

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 4: Identity Revealed…What Aren't You Telling Me**

Their lips met and Misao felt all coherent thought leave her head. Embarrassed, she pulled away but a hand instantly went to the back of her head bringing her lips back to his. Soon, they were both too involved with the kiss they didn't realize the looks they were receiving from the other people in the restaurant nor the waiter standing by their table. Not sure if he should interrupt them he coughed and Misao slightly opened her eyes. She immediately became flustered and pushed Aoshi away from her returning to her own seat across the table.

"Um…are you both ready to take your order?" He asked scratching his head. Misao hadn't even decided yet so she quickly reached for the menu only to have it snatched by Aoshi as he handed it to the waiter.

"Two orders of the eel special and miso soup in the side." The waiter nodded with a tinge of red on his face and walked away. Misao looked at him disbelievingly as she was still recovering from the slight embarrassment.

"Hm, don't approve?" He asked her finally catching his breath.

"No! I mean that's not it! I love eel. It's just weird that you ordered it." Taking another sip of his tea, still albeit flustered by their sudden kiss he answered her.

"I saw you snacking on the eel entrees during the after party." Misao immediately blushed remembering the party. The dance…him and her on the floor together. Aoshi, noticing her blush smirked. "And you dance well." Misao choked on her sake and began coughing. When she regained herself she looked up at him to see him raising an eyebrow. _No Misao! You don't want him to think you get embarrassed by these things! You're supposed to like it! Well, you did like it…SO ACT LIKE IT!_

"Well, I don't get to dance much so that won't be happening again for a long time."

"So I got the special privilege of being there when you did." Misao tightened her grip on her glass to prevent another blush. "And here I was hoping for another dance."

"Uh-!"



"You're food is ready." Misao let out a sigh of relief. Just in the nick of time. She swore she couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the entrée was placed in front of her she began to eat. After thanking the waiter Aoshi picked up his utensils only to drop them back on the table. The way Misao ate was indescribable. He watched her as she lifted a piece of eel to her lips. She licked it then opened her mouth slightly to suck the juices from it, slowly enveloping it after. His head began to hurt. Why did it seem so…_sexual._ He immediately began knocking certain thoughts from his mind and when she looked up at him he looked away.

"Um…Shinomori-san. Aren't you going to eat your food?" Sighing in relief he started eating. It's not like she could read his thoughts. On the other side of the table she began humming as she ate her eel. Inwardly smirking she chuckled. _Misao Makimachi, you-are-a-genius!_ His face was priceless when he watched her eat his meal. So he was perverted after all. This would make this a little bit easier to get in his bed than she thought…_WHOA! You're not TRYING to sleep with the guy. Even though he's a total sex god with a nice body and could make any woman willingly jump in his bed…SHAME MAKIMACHI! NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!_

Suddenly they were interrupted by Misao's cell phone going off. Looking back and forth between Aoshi and the cell phone she apologized to him and answered it.

"Akita speaking…what? Right now?! But I-uh, fine." Misao hung up her cell phone. Standing up she grabbed her jacket and slid out of her seat. Aoshi silently watched and before he could ask she answered him. "I'm sorry but there's something that came up. But, I'll just leave money for my meal here-"

"Keep it," Misao stopped when Aoshi placed his hands on hers, "…but you still owe me." Seeing the look in his eyes made Misao gulp as she withdrew her hand. Grabbing a napkin she took out a pen and wrote on it, folding it in half she placed it on the table. Without saying goodbye she turned and rushed out of the restaurant. Aoshi was confused. Wasn't the whole reason he took her out to eat was to interrogate her for answers? In the past he had no problem with that since a glare from him intimidated people so much. Looking back at the paper he reached out and opened it.

Boulevard Suites

168 Haddam Boulevard

806, 8th Floor

Taking out his cell phone he dialed a number. "I need you to look up information on the person who's staying at this suite."

**Somewhere **_**far far far **_**away from the restaurant…**

Hiding in an alleyway Misao answered her cell phone after about its 10th ring. "WHAT?!"



"Misao-chan. How are you? How's the mission going so far?"

"It's fine! Why are you calling right now? You couldn't wait until I called?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. So have you met him yet?"

"Yes, were…acquainted. Wait! Jiya! Don't you have anything else to tell me? I get a really strange feeling around him and my instincts never wrong!"

"Oh-AHAHA. What are you talking about my dear? I gave you all the information you needed to know. Well, look at the time. I better let you get back to your mission."

"JIYA?!" Click. Grasping her cell phone she slowly began breathing in and out. What wasn't he telling her? She kicked the brick wall in frustration then regretted it after her feet throbbed. "Damn…"

Misa Akita

Age: 22

Birthday: July 28

Kyoto Public High School

Graduated Central College Last Year

Got Into Minor Brawls, and Dealt With Disciplinary Issues

145 Riverview Place Kyoto, Japan.

Lives Alone.

No siblings or living relatives. Etc.

"This is all you could find?" Aoshi asked looking over the black and white text for the hundredth time. Crumbling it up he threw it the trash. "This seems too normal…like it was planted for any search." He got up and pulled his trench coat from the rack.

"Okashira?" Hannya knew that he only wore his trench coat when he was on missions.

"Hannya, you're assistance is no longer needed. I will do the rest myself." Without looking back Aoshi knew he was already gone. It was dark outside and he used the night to his advantage as he stealthily moved in the shadows toward her hotel. After calculating her room position based 

on the floor and room number he stood on a branch and watched her through her balcony. Not being able to see her clearly enough he dropped to her balcony and peered in. At the right moment he would do what he should have done before. He was going to find out who this Misa Akita was.

**In The Room…**

Misa continued to train in one of the spare empty rooms in her suite. Carefully executing her stances she hadn't noticed the person behind her as he reached out and covered her mouth. At the sudden attack she grabbed the hand and kicked upwards with her leg. Shocked, her leg was caught and she spun around. Landing gracefully on her feet she turned to see her attacker and immediately recognized the figure. It was Aoshi Shinomori. He was completely covered in dark clothing except for the beige trench coat that was a contrast to everything else. _Dangerous man Misao! Don't forget that! _At seeing her take a stance Aoshi sensed the upcoming fight as he took his own. So his suspicions were correct, she wasn't some average person after all. Dashing forward Misao attacked only to have every single one of her moves caught by him. It went back and forth with attacks and blocks though Misao knew they both were holding back.

"Kenpo?" Aoshi asked as he recognized each and every one of her fluid movements and to her surprise, he mimicked them all. After about 10 minutes of fighting and neither of them willing to give up, Aoshi swung a kick at her. She immediately blocked it leaving her mid region exposed for an attack. Swinging his arm for an uppercut his eyes widened as her other arm quickly shot up and caught his fist. He didn't understand why he wasn't using his full strength on her. His conscious kept telling him not to hurt her.

He analyzed the situation quickly before coming to a conclusion. There was no way this was possible…but there was no mistaking it either. Using his own strength he twisted his arms causing Misao to loose her grip on him and she stumbled backwards. He had never been this confused in his life…the stances, her abilities, her attacks and her being able to block his moves. "You- you're Oniwabanshuu?"

Misao paled but she would not show her weakness to the enemy. "So what if I am? Do you have something against it? No matter, I will not dishonor myself or them…AND ESPECIALLY NOT OUR LEADER!" Misao lunged forward but Aoshi suddenly caught her fist and slammed her against the wall. This made no sense at all. Trapping her wrist, he raised her hand above her head and spoke. Their breaths mingled as he leaned in close. All the defiance and anger wiped off her face once he spoke.

"You're looking at him."

**To Be Continued In Chapter 5!**

**Authors Notes:**



-Please read and review! Tell me what you think!

-I bet you have so many questions right now!

-Hope to update soon!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	5. Memories Locked Away In A Broken Heart

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story. Though I wished I owned Aoshi-sama!

* * *

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 5: Memories Locked Away In A Broken Heart**

"Wh-what?" Misao couldn't believe it. This wasn't right. She was told that the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu had passed away almost 15 years ago. Yet Okina refused to give leadership to anyone. Aoshi released her hands and stepped back. Raising her head Misao finally got to take a good look at him. There was no mistaking it. Although the color was different than all the others, the cut of his uniform was definitely Oniwabanshuu.

"This makes no sense…how is that- but you-?" Aoshi didn't reply to her. What could he say? He was just as confused as she was. What was she doing here in Tokyo and why was she sent here in the first place?

Feeling like he needed answers he slowly walked toward her but stopped when she jolted up. She was trembling and he never noticed just how fragile she was until now. It looked like she was going to crack. Was he that intimidating?

Did he frighten her?

"I-I'm going to take a bath! I just need some time to think." Grabbing a bath robe she hurried into her bathroom and closed the door. She didn't know what to think anymore. Aoshi decided that he should wait until she was calmer before asking her any questions. At hearing the bath water running he walked over to her couch and sat down. Closing his eyes he waited until he was interrupted by Misa's cell phone going off. He reached over and looked at the mini-display.

_OKINA_

_895-264-5029_

His eyes widened then narrowed in apprehension.

_It's the bastard himself…_

He flipped open the cell phone and raised it to his ear.

"How are you my dear?!"

There was no doubt about it. This was him.

" Okina." It was stated more as a fact then a question.

There was a gasp on the other side of the line.

"A-Aoshi? It's been almost 15 years my boy…" His voice got quieter as he wondered if he should hang up or not. He decided not to or else his Okashira would have his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do and you're going to start right now." Okina really wished he had hung up.

* * *

"So, you sent her to me? You know fairly well this could've jeopardized my mission."

"Yes, I understand that but I didn't send her to distract you. I thought she could help." Okina replied in a small voice.

"Okina, it's not everyday you **personally** pick out people and send them without briefing. She's just as confused as I am. Did you know she didn't even know her own Okashira? It was only by chance I realized she was one of us."

Sighing Jiya knew he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He didn't expect the truth to have to be revealed so soon.

"Well Aoshi…she was told that the Okashira had died almost 15 years ago."

His eyes widened.

"…What is the meaning of this? Why Misa? What's her place in all of this?" This wasn't helping Aoshi but only adding to her confusion. So she wasn't a spy, and she wasn't here to jeopardize his mission. She was an alley, one of his own, yet they didn't know one another, and to find out in such a way.

"Aoshi, there's something you need to know. Misa Akita is just her cover-up…" Aoshi looked to toward the bathroom door which held Misa behind it.

"Why is a cover-up necessary Okina? I don't recognize her." It was silent on the other side and Aoshi sensed Okina's hesitation. He was getting impatient. "What aren't you telling me Okina?"

"Misa Akita: Age 22, Graduated Central College and is a successful sensei and dancer; has plans to start a business after getting masters in the arts. Has no living relatives and lives with her adoptive family and serves as a waitress at the Aoiya located in Kyoto. Alias: Misa Akita. Birth Name: Misao Makimachi."

Aoshi hands almost dropped the phone.

_Makimachi…_

_MISAO MAKIMACHI?!_

For the first time in his life, Aoshi Shinomori had found himself in a state of confusion and disarray.

XXX

_"Aoshi-sama! Hannya said he was going to show me how to throw a kunai! Promise Misao-chan you'll come watch! Pwetty Pwease!" _

_"I love you Aoshi-sama! One day can Misao-chan be your bride? Misao-chan wants to be with Aoshi-sama forever!" _

XXX

**18 Years Ago…**

_Kashiwazaki Nenji's back slammed against his Okashira's as they partnered up to take care of the ground surrounding them. _

_The Oniwabanshuu were prepared for this full-scale war as it was only a matter of time before the Sanada clan came to take over theirs. _

_Aoshi held his Kodachi in front of him as Nenji's tongas slipped from his sleeves and into his hands. Their comrades fought bravely and the two of them easily took down the ninjas that had come at them. _

_The entire Oniwabanshuu headquarters were under siege and massive amounts of blue clashed with black._

_The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky and served as a spotlight to those fighting under it. Blood was everywhere. Bodies: both comrade and enemy lied scattered across the ground. _

_It seemed the more they fought the more they came. _

_Suddenly, 3 of them attacked Nenji at once and he struggled to hold back all of them. His eyes widened as he felt an immense ki coming from above him. The ninjas jumped away and Nenji had barely blocked the attack as he stared into the dark eyes of their leader. Nenji's own eyes darkened and his face turned deadly._

_"**You." **The man's grin spread wider as he pushed his blade more insistently into Nenji's tongas. _

_"Kashiwazaki Nenji. A pleasure to meet you."_

XXX

This wasn't possible.

It's been 15 years since he left her at the Aoiya in the care of Okina and the others as he and Hannya went off to complete a mission that could settle a war against the Oniwabanshuu.

"Why did you tell her I was dead?" How come she had been told that lie? How come she didn't recognize him when she saw him? How come she didn't know who he was? He had so many questions that deserved answers.

"Aoshi, you know how hard it was on her when you left her behind?" Aoshi paled. "She wouldn't stop crying? She refused to eat, she stopped training, and she wouldn't leave her room or talk to any of us for almost a week. She was a complete mess. After about a month or so showed no signs of changing so we were forced to tell her you had died. There was nothing else we could do. The shock of her Aoshi-sama leaving her made her believe she was not wanted. It had taken a while and she slowly began to recover, and the only way she could do so was to forget about you." His hand tightened his grip on the phone.

"She…forgot about me?"

"I understand that you're upset but trust me…she has not completely forgotten about you. She has locked you up in a part of her mind and her heart and she refuses to go there. I didn't want her to believe this lie forever so I sent her out on a false mission that happened to involve crossing paths with you. She loves you Aoshi and although so much has happened, she must still do. I hoped meeting you would've surplice some kind of jolt to her memory but I guess not. I leave that up to you Aoshi and believe me, she is not the little girl you once knew anymore. She has far improved in the past 15 years and can help you a great deal on your mission."

"How am I supposed to get her to remember me? Wouldn't it just hurt her more?" _More than it's already hurting me…_

"Aoshi don't be stupid and just go and blow it in her face." He turned tense at Okina's accusation. Not that it was a complete lie. He was always blunt and to the point.

"…I wouldn't think of it."

XXX

_Nenji pushed away from him cluthching his gaping abdomen. He had been wounded many times by that blade but dealt his own fair share of attacks. _

_He watched as the man suddenly snapped his fingers and 4 of his subordinates jumped and attacked him. The man jumped onto the rooftop and sheathed his sword._

_"It was an honor to fight you Kashiwazaki Nenji but I think its time for the little one to meet me." The man disappeared and Okina struggled violently against the ninjas causing his wounds to open more. In a desperate attempt he spun towards Aoshi who was still fighting._

_"AOSHI! GET TO MISAO!" Aoshi's eyes widened and within an instant ran toward the building. On the way he turned to his comrades and gave direct orders._

_"Shikijou! Hyottoko! Beshimi! Go aid Okina!"_

_"HAI!" The three shouted in unison before disappearing! He rounded the corner and entered the building. He ran as fast as he could to where Misao was being guarded and entered the room to see the 10 oniwabanshuu standing around the enemy. Aoshi took one step and watched as all of his men dropped to the ground lifelessly. _

_The man in the middle slowly turned with a sickening smile on his face._

_"Finally…the Okashira has decided to come and play." Aoshi looked beyond the man and spotted a limp figure curled against the wall. Misao was trembling and blood splatters coated her blue uniform and pale skin. Her eyes were staring ahead fearfully and unblinking. _

_"MISAO!" Their blades clashed and the fight went on for what seemed like an eternity Each being the toughest opponent they have fought yet. Cuts, punches, and kicks were met but Misao's sudden movement had caught Aoshi's attention. His eyes widened as searing pain came from his side._

_Aoshi dropped to one knee as the man's sword impaled him. _

_"You truly were a skilled opponent. Be praised that you died by my blade Okashira of the Sanada Clan." He withdrew his blade and Aoshi's eye turned feral as the man approached Misao. She backed into the corner as far as she could when the man reached for her._

_"Come now child. I'm not gonna--" Blood spurted and speckled Misao's face and the white wall behind her. The man froze and looked down toward his chest to see a blade exiting him and into the wall above Misao. Aoshi leaned close to the man's ear._

_"…Be praised…that you died by my blade. Aoshi Shinomori…Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu." The man's eyes rolled back and Aoshi let his body fall to floor. He slowly approached Misao and gathered her up in his arms._

* * *

_Though he never showed it he knew parting with Misao was going to be the most difficult thing for him to do this whole mission. _

_"This war has to end Aoshi. The Sanada clan will stop at nothing to get revenge. Who knows when they will strike?" _

_"But why send me to Tokyo?" _

_"We have heard word of them residing there. They still thirst for revenge and will probably stop at nothing to receive it. I don't know what they're planning but it appears they have no desire to do anything soon. Who knows Aoshi…this may take years even. But before anything happens to Misao-chan I'll need you there with the others when they decide to strike."_

_"And Misao?" Okina stared at the ground for a while then sighed. _

_"She is to remain here with us. We cannot have her jeopardizing this mission and after what's already happened, she is safest here, away from them." It was silent for almost 10 minutes and Aoshi finally spoke up. _

_"I understand." And with that he turned to pack his things._

* * *

It was strange that the heartless Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu was so intrigued about a women. Not only had he met her the day before but he felt a protective instinct when around her. He felt he couldn't hurt her in anyway and for some odd reason he would hate himself if he did.

But…

Now that the truth was revealed he understood things more better. No wonder she was able to get so close to him and get under his skin.

Okina was right…she was definitely not a child anymore. They had met and he felt attracted to her and when they kissed he felt lust for her…lust for _Misao_.

Without thinking he found himself standing in front of her bathroom door staring at it. As if to confirm this wasn't some kind of dream or fantasy, he placed his palm flat against the door and rested his forehead against it. He could feel her on the other side of the door. Her relaxed ki...her heartbeat. And to think they've been together all this time and he hadn't even recognized her.

It felt like hours had gone by before he heard the bathroom knob turn. In truth it was only 10 minutes but he had plenty of time to think and he wondered if she had. Turning his head to look at her, she emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy hotel robe. Her hair was falling out of the wrap on her head and her robe went past no more than her knees. How had he not seen it before? Her ebony tresses that were always placed in a braid, those aquamarine eyes…innocent…pleading.

He blinked twice as wide eyes found his and just stared. After a few seconds of silence she turned pink and spoke.

"I'm sorry Shino-err Okashira, I forgot you were still here." He felt his heart drop. _Okashira…_she called him _Okashira._ "Um, other than the complete awkwardness now, I hope this doesn't change anything between us…or what's already happened." She paused for a brief second waiting for a response but there was none.

What could he of said? Sighing she decided that she should continue.

"I'm not sure about the reasoning of this mission or why I didn't know about you--Oh shit!" Walking over to the stand beside her couch, she grabbed her cell phone and gave a weak smile to him. "Excuse me for a moment," and she quickly returned to the bathroom and shut the door.

Dialing a _frequently _dialed number in her cell phone she waited till she heard a click on the other end. Her eyes narrowed as she heard poorly concealed whispers.

"Answer it!"

"Okina?!"

"Hush, hush! Tell her I'm sleeping!" Misao took a deep breath and placed the phone in front of her mouth.

"JIYA YOU BASTARD!!" She smirked when she heard gasps on the other line.

"Err…_My dear Misao-chan_…you must be very confused right now but-"

"CONFUSED! EMBARRASSED! PISSED-OFF! MUDEROUS! ABOUT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"Misao-chan, I assure you there's reasoning behind all of this."

"Reasoning? REASONING? You _lied _to me?! You told me our Okashira is _dead_! How can you explain that? What about this mission huh? Was it funny to you! Did you make this some kind of cruel joke to embarrass me in front of him too?! Higher class missions my ass Jiya! I can't believe this!"

"Misao!" She instantly went silent. She had heard him use this tone when he was giving orders to the other members of the Oniwabanshuu but never to her. Even through the phone his strictness was evident. "Do you think I sent you out here for no reason? There is a much bigger cause for all this, something that can't be explained in mere minutes. I lied to you because it was to ensure your safety."

"My safety? What do you mean my safety?"

"Misao…do you remember anything that happened in your childhood?"

"Um…like what--? …! Wait…that-that fight?" Her eyes widened as she remembered bits and pieces of her childhood. The Oniwabanshuu being attacked…her being chased…and then someone….somebody protecting her.

"They were the Sanada Ninjas. They have been rivals with us for the past decades and they had attempted to take your life to gain control of the Oniwabanshuu. 18 years ago they had failed and had sworn revenge. We had sent Aoshi to Tokyo on a mission and from then until now. Their base is located somewhere here and we think the upcoming time for the war is soon. I want you to help Aoshi as much as you can! They will not recognize you and they were made to believe the Oniwabanshuu has no claim on leadership. Soon, they will draw out of the shadows but if your whereabouts are known they will stop at nothing to kill you. Do you understand?"

"A-Aa." She was reduced to minimum words; trying to take in all the information she was suddenly being given.

"And plus! This was no false mission! You are to continue with what you started and this may prove to be beneficial to you…"

"What? _Beneficial_? What the hell are you- NO WAY! I'm not going to seduce my own _Okashira!_" She made an annoyed growl at his chuckling on the other line. This was the Jiya she knew.

"What? You don't think you can do it? I guess strong, handsome men like himself will never look twice at someone who looks as childish as you."

"Shut up Jiya! Shows how much you know!" Misao instantly paled at his silence, cursing her choice of words.

"Ohoho! So tell me _Misao-chan…_what _exactly_ has happened between you and Aoshi?"

"I HAVE TO GO!" Misao hung up the phone flushed. Muttering curses she walked out of the bathroom to see him patiently sitting on the couch for her.

_Huh, he was still waiting there?_

She went to her kitchen and prepared some tea and handed him a cup.

"It's an herbal green tea. You should try it, it's really good. I've been drinking it since I was little for god knows how long…for some reason it's always calmed me down when I'm frustrated."

Nodding silent thanks he took the cup from her hands and brought it to his face. He recognized the aroma immediately…how long has it been since he's had this tea? How long has it been since he's had it with her?

"Mis-" Aoshi stopped as Okina's words came back at him. _"Don't just throw it in her face!"_

"Misa…" _Misao…_ "Have you cleared up any of your confusions yet?" She nodded and continued sipping her tea.

"I swear I will help you however I can on this mission Okashira-"

"Don't call me that." Confused she looked at him in disbelief. To not call him Okashira was not treating him with respect he deserves. Only people with high standards such as Jiya addressed him as such.

"I…understand." Aoshi closed his eyes sighing at how she was addressing him. He did not want that from Misao and he definitely did not deserve such respect from her. It was silent and Misao decided to break it since it was obvious he wasn't one for small talk anymore. He changed…why was he acting so differently? Sure, she was Oniwabanshuu but why the sudden silence? "Um…are you going to leave soon? You can stay for a while longer but I'm getting tired." Aoshi raised his head to look at her in the eyes. He just got acquainted with her again, after all these years he couldn't just leave. She started tuning away but he raised his hand and grabbed the sleeve of her robe lightly.

"…Can I stay?"

"What…?" Had she heard him right?

"I…want to stay here…for the night."

Misao felt herself turn hot…very hot.

He wanted to stay? In her hotel room with her?! Not that she found it disgusting or anything, she'd probably like it very much. She swore that if she had a mirror she'd probably be as red as a tomato. It wasn't an order…it was a request wasn't it. So that means she could tell him no right?

Before she could open her mouth to say anything she found her head nodding of its own accord. "…Thank you….Misa."

She quickly turned away using the empty tea cups as an excuse to leave. As she washed the cups she felt her worries begin to settle in.

_What are you doing Misao? _

**To Be Continued In Chapter 6! **

-Thanks for the reviews! And especially treehuggingbran7 for continuing to read this story! XD

-I had this whole twist planned from the start! How many of you thought Aoshi was a bad guy?

-Story's for entertainment purposes only. If you don't like it, oh well. .

-Anyways Please Read And Review! I hope to update soon!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	6. The Dreaming

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story. Though I wished I owned Aoshi-sama!

* * *

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi the Deceitful

**Chapter 6: The Dreaming**

"_Okashira…Okina has requested your presence." Hannya walked up to the two figures that were currently playing what looked like hand games. _

"_Aww Hannya! I wanna play with Aoshi some more!" A young Misao pouted and clutched onto his leg. He brought his hand down to pat her head. _

"_Mi-chan, don't do that. I need to go for a bit but I'll be back. We can play later."Her pout grew bigger but eventually she let go. _

"_Misao-chan, it's not nice to do that to your Aoshi-sama. You know your pouting makes him soft." Aoshi shot a look at Hannya who only chuckled in response. They all wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. What she didn't know was that this would be the last day they would ever spend with her by their side._

…

"_B-but you never came back. You never came back to play with me Aoshi-sama!" 7-year old Misao lied distraught on her bed. Okina and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu watched her from her door. The room was filled with uneaten dishes and scattered clothing. _

"_Misao-chan…"_

Misao groggily woke up from her mattress to the sound of a kettle whistling. Too tired to put on a robe so she walked out in short shorts and a mid-drift tank. She stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen to turn off the stove oblivious to why it was on. Misao grabbed a mug and began humming until she felt a presence behind her. The mug shattered on the floor as she spun around and took a battle stance.

Ice blue eyes clashed with confused ones.

"Oh I forgot you were here—EHH!" Misao's foot slightly pressed down on a sharp piece of glass and Aoshi quickly sidestepped the mess to pull her away before she pressed down any further. His palm rested on her mid-section as she clutched the front of his gi after being slammed onto his chest. She felt a tingle allover her body and she looked down to see his thumb lightly caressing the skin on her side comfortingly. Of course it was something entirely different in her mind. It was only then she realized her predicament and a blush crossed her face.

"A-Arigato Okashira, you can let me go now." She looked up at him but his face remained impassive. Just when she thought he was letting go of her, she let out an eek when he shifted their positions and picked her up.

"Where do you keep the bandages?" Aoshi asked while setting her down on the coach. Her hand was thrown over her face like she was embarrassed and she used her other one to point at the bathroom. When he returned with the first-aid kit he kneeled in front of her. Lifting her leg, he placed it on his thigh cleaning the wound. While he was wrapping her foot he took notice of her flustered face and how flawless her slim legs were. Of course his thoughts had gone elsewhere and he immediately left them in the back of his mind. When Aoshi had finished treating her wound she had tried to get up but was pushed back down on the couch.

"You shouldn't get up yet." Misao scrunched up her face and proceeded to lift herself up.

"I can walk just fine!" She took a few steps but once she pressed with her injured foot she fell.

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

She was immediately caught by Aoshi who stared at her in disbelief. Aoshi-sama. That's what Misao always called him.

"You called me-" Did she remember?

"Oh, sorry about that Okashira. I just- I don't know. It was just the first thing that came to my mind."

"I…see." Aoshi was albeit disappointed but he didn't let it show.

"You don't mind do you?" A worried look crossed her features thinking she committed some kind of crime.

"You can call me that. Just don't call me Okashira. That's an order Misa." Misao put her hands to her forehead and saluted him.

"I understand Aoshi-sama!" He walked her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"Misa." He halted at the door.

"Yes Aoshi-sama?"

"Put more clothes on."

"What's wrong with this?" She purred.

"…"

"_Well_…?"

"That's an order." He shut the door behind him. Misao grinned. Maybe she could go through with her original mission after all.

'_Beneficial' _Jiya says…

XXX

"I see. So you want me to go on reconnaissance?"

"I'm sure you were trained within the intelligence network and information gathering for some time."

"Yup! I had started that when I was 7 I think…around there. Funny, I can't really remember…"

'_She was a complete mess…the only way she could do so was to forget about you…'_

"It…doesn't matter. I want you to check out of this hotel and pack your belongings."

"What?! Where am I going now?"

"You'll be staying at the mansion." Misao instantly lit up.

_YES! Oh my god I get to stay with Aoshi-sama! In his house…with him_

"I'll make sure a room is prepared for you."

_DAMN! _

"So when am I moving in?" Aoshi pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. Once he hung up he walked over to an empty suitcase and tossed it in front of her.

"Now." Misao's jaw dropped.

"That's not enough time to pack my stuff-EHHHHH?!" Aoshi picked her up bridal style and headed toward her balcony.

"It'll be taken care of." She became self-conscious when he easily supported her weight on one arm and shrieked when he jumped off. There waiting on a side road was a black Maserati and the driver was none other than Hannya himself.

When they approached the car Aoshi had set Misao on her feet to open the door. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her hopping _away_ from him on one leg to examine the car.

"You own a Maserati?! Who would've of thought the big bad Okashira had such stylish stuff! I would die to have this car! Not saying-"

"_Misa._" Aoshi interrupted her rambling with a scolding tone. She immediately closed her mouth and he caught the faint blush on her face.

"Hai, hai Aoshi-sama." She circled the car and hopped back over to him. She sat herself in the back of the car with a thud and smiled sweetly at him. "Aren't you going to join me back here?" The door closed on her face and she pouted. "MOU!"

Aoshi opened the passenger door and sat down in the front. "There are drinks on the side and the rear controls are on your arm rest. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Huh?"

The window between the front and the back seats closed abruptly and Misao felt herself fuming. Although the guy was drop dead gorgeous he really needed to work on his personality! She tried pressing her ear against the dark glass but heard nothing.

_Damn…sound proof._

Sighing, she sat back in her seat and grabbed a coke from the side. Her Okashira was a mysterious man indeed…

"Hannya."

"Hai, Okashira?" If it had been anyone but him they wouldn't have noticed the hesitation in his tone.

"There's something you must know."

Aoshi pondered on the right way to say it but decided direct would be best. "Misa Akita is Misao Makimachi." It was silent and Aoshi felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "But…you already knew."

Hannya let out a small chuckle. "You know me too well Aoshi-sama." Aoshi turned toward his friend and comrade and observed him.

"How much did you know?"

"Okina had spoken to me shortly before the party. He had been hoping Misao-chan would be able to catch some men with connections to the Sanada clan. She had succeeded in the task without knowing it since our dear Okina decided to play a game with her." Aoshi's eyebrow rose at this.

"I'm sure she'll be able to help us on our mission since she's already making progress…amongst other things." Aoshi wanted to know what he meant but decided against it.

"She's changed so much. I had thought she may have had connections with the Senada ninjas by way she conversed with those men." Aoshi sat back in his seat and let out a soft chuckle. "So, I approached her and attempted to be suave for information. It was actually her defined beauty that attracted them to her. Who would have thought that was Misao-chan?"

"Wasn't that what attracted you to her in the first place? If I recall a certain incident the night of the party-"

"_Hannya._" He knew he was treading on thin ice but merely shook his head amused.

_ Try as you will Aoshi-sama but you can't hide the fact that you're attracted to her._

The rest of the drive was silent and Hannya briefly wondered if Misao would be the one to melt his heart.

The said woman was now lying on her back sprawled across the leather seats. Shortly after being isolated in the car, the silence had gotten to her and she began fidgeting and moving around. Four empty coke cans lied on the floor and she tried her hardest to stay calm.

Makimachi Misao was not a patient person.

XXX

Twenty minutes later the trio had arrived at the mansion. Aoshi opened the door to the back seat only to see Misao resting along the seats. He coughed and watch amused as she bolted upright, hair in disarray.

"Come on, we're here." She sheepishly nodded and slowly stepped out of the car. Aoshi lowered himself and placed his arm around the back of her knees when she stopped him.

"You don't have to keep carrying me you know!" Aoshi ignored her and picked her up abruptly from the ground.

"Doesn't matter, you practically weigh nothing." Misao's face instantly went red and she rested her head on his shoulder. She mumbled into his clothes and he faintly heard the word 'asshole.'

XXX

Hannya led the both of them to her newly made room and Aoshi became confused when he saw the hallway to his bedroom.

"Hey…isn't that your bedroom?" Misao asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Miss Akita's bedroom is next to the Okashira's." Hannya answered as he unlocked a door right outside of Aoshi's hallway. As they walked in Misao's eyes grew wide as she realized it was almost the size of_ his_ bedroom. Lavish ice blue walls, murals, furniture…it was a massive suite! Misao hopped out of Aoshi's arms and collapsed on the soft bed like a child. Aoshi watched her silently feeling a pain in his heart.

"You can spend today knowing the mansion and its surroundings. At 7 I expect you to be at the dining hall." Aoshi turned around and walked away. Hannya nodded to Misao and was about to follow suit when her voice stopped him.

"_Hannya._" He stopped and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"Excuse me Miss?" Misao turned around to face him on her bed and she quietly observed him.

"I know it's you. So will you take off the mask?" It was silent and Hannya finally sighed. Reaching behind his head he pulled off the butler's face revealing an ivory demon mask.

"It's been a long time Mi-chan." He approached her and sat down on the bed. Misao's hands tightened in the sheets and she began trembling.

"Mi-chan?" Suddenly Misao wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

"You could never hide from me Hannya. It's been so long. I still remember the times from when I was little. You and the guys…." Hannya nodded and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Yes, it was little Misao-chan, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou-" Hannya thought carefully before he continued. "…And Aoshi-sama and myself." He felt Misao tense then sigh.

"Hannya…I don't know him. But I keep having dreams about him. Why don't I remember him?" Misao was beyond confused. She just wanted everyone and everything to stop messing with her.

"In time, Mi-chan." Hannya disentangled himself from her and stood up. "Our Okashira cares deeply for you." Misao scrunched up her eyebrows wanting to know what he meant. She turned around to ask only to find him gone.

"Gah…I hate it when he does that!"

XXX

"Misao-chan told me she dreams of you." Aoshi tossed his trench coat on the bed and proceeded to his drawers.

"I'm trying not to force her to remember Hannya."

"I know. Misao-chan is trying. She remembers _us_ but she can't remember her Aoshi-sama."

"Us?" Aoshi asked.

"She remembers all 5 of us with her. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, you and myself. But she doesn't remember _you._" Aoshi was silent as he understood what he meant.

"Sooner or later Hannya, she's going to realize her dreams are memories."

"Aa, Okashira." Aoshi's grip tightened on the clothing he was holding.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"No, but soon Okashira…she'll begin to wonder what happened to the three of them."

"Aa."

XXX

Misao leaned back against the tree as she examined the rough sketch of the mansion she made. She was quite proud of herself and even took the time to search for any secret passageways she should know about. It had been a way to pass time and with the 50 more or less hallways in the mansion, she had been quite occupied.

"Misao-chan." She looked down from the tree branch and saw Hannya at the base of it. "It's almost 7 and Okashira has requested your presence in the dining hall."

Misao tucked the map into her waistband and hopped off the tree landing gracefully next to him.

"Must you call me chan?" Misao asked with her hands on her hips. Hannya chuckled then rubbed the top of her head affectionately.

"If I didn't call you that then you wouldn't be my Misao-chan." Misao pouted slightly and Hannya shook his head.

"It doesn't work on me Misao-chan. Old habits die hard don't they?" Misao had no clue what he meant but instead of pondering she followed him inside.

XXX

"Good evening Aoshi-sama!" Misao cheerfully greeted him as she sat next to him.

"Aa Misa." They both began to eat but the silence was broken by Misao's talking.

"You know I took a tour of the mansion. I took me about 4 straight hours to finish! This place is massive. I think I counted 30…no 35 secret passageways everywhere. I made myself a little sketch so I wouldn't get lost." Aoshi was quite proud of her. There were actually 40 secret passageways that were built in the mansion but he didn't want to hurt her pride.

"Hey, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa?"

"I took time to explore the garden too. Did you know that all the way in the back there are 3 massive rocks there? I almost walked right past them too. It's so pretty there but I think if some flowers were growing it'd be perfect." Misao heard a snap and looked up at Aoshi to see his fork broken in half.

"Aoshi…sama? Did I say something?" Aoshi closed his eyes slowly as the smell of smoke filled his mind.

Would she blame him?

Would she only remember a monster?

"They were 3 of my comrades." Misao stopped eating when she felt the air of importance around his words. "It was always the 5 of us. I made a mistake and their lives were the price I paid." Misao closed her eyes tight hoping, praying. "That was all I could give them in the end: 3 unmarked graves, Beshimi…Hyottoko…and Shikijou."

It was dead silent and Aoshi prepared himself for the inevitable. He had expected to hear her crying, for her chair to move, even a slap but he received none.

"They…they must have died an honorable death ne? Knowing the three of them, they probably died protecting their Okashira. They wouldn't have had it any other way." Aoshi held his breath. Those were the last words he had ever expected to hear from her. He felt his control slipping and his grip tightened on the broken silverware.

"Aoshi-sama, you don't blame yourself do you?" Misao's eyes widened as saw the blood dripping from his fist. She reached over to touch his hand but gasped when he grabbed her wrist tightly. He stood up, one hand on the table, and leaned closer to her.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Why can't you remember?"

"Aoshi-sama, you're hurting me!" Misao tried to pull her hand away but his grip tightened and she winced in pain.

"How could you forget me?" She grabbed the wrist holding onto her but he wouldn't let go.

"I-"

"You were only a child then, there was nothing I could do. Do you know how much it hurts to know that I am dead to you?" Misao's eyes began to water and her lip began to tremble.

"How could you break the promise you made to me? The promise we made. Remember it Misao!" It grew quiet and Aoshi saw the faint gleam of recognition in her eyes. A few tears fell down her face and the hand holding onto his wrist loosened.

"_I love you Aoshi-sama! Do you love Misao-chan?"_

"_Aa."_

"_I'll always love you Aoshi-sama. One day Misao-chan can be your bride right?"_

"…_Maybe one day Mi-chan."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Aa, Mi-chan. If you promise you'll never forget me."_

"_Of course. I'll always remember you Aoshi-sama! How about you? Will you remember me?"_

"…_I could never forget you Misao-chan."_

Aoshi's eyes widened as her eyes darkened and her face turned pale. She was overwhelmed. The memories, the confusion, the pain all came back at her at once.

Then…

She cracked.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

Her anguished scream filled the empty hallways and she fell to her knees unable to support herself.

"AOSHI!" Hannya stood at the doorway having witnessed the whole scene. Aoshi let go of his hold on Misao and backed away almost haunted.

He walked past his comrade not before apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry Hannya." Hannya nodded and cautiously approached Misao who had her head down. He noticed the red marks on her wrist and fingered them. Suddenly Misao's hand grabbed his shirt and she looked up at him desperately. Her eyes were red and her hair was falling about her face.

"H-Hannya!" She began clenching her hands as more tears spilled out of her eyes. "I remember him! I remember!"

**To Be Continued In Chapter 7!**

-Again, thanks for the reviews.

-Gomen, for the insanely long updates. I'm not going to waste my time writing my hundred of excuses but just accept my apology.

- Oh, for Shab: He calls Misao Misa because he doesn't want her to know he knows who she is. He's afraid if he does, it'd be too much for her to handle at the time.

-Anyways Please Read And Review! I hope to update soon!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	7. Don't Come Near Me, Don't Touch Me

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story. Though I wished I owned Aoshi-sama!

* * *

**RATING CHANGED FROM T TO M! I WARNED YOU! **

**Seducing the Okashira**

By: Mimi the Deceitful

**Chapter 7: "Don't Touch Me, Don't Come Near Me, I Don't Trust You."**

_Is this what it feels like when you're dying? _

Misao stared blankly at the painted ceiling in her room. Her knees were drawn up as she lied back clutching a stuffed animal that she found.

She was Makimachi Misao.

Makimachi Misao was a girl who had everything she could've ever asked for. She grew up with a wonderful family. Excelled in Kenpo and dancing, both were things that she loved. She went through middle school and high school, made friends, made enemies, fought, lived, and partied. Then at college she had met a sweet boy named Soujiro Seta. They had hit it off the moment they met each other but they were never hot and heavy. People knew them as the ideal sweethearts and once college ended so did they. After that she improved her dancing while at the same time worked in her family's restaurant: the Aoiya. She also had a part time job with Kindergarteners at a school nearby and she loved working with kids. She lived a pretty stable life.

A life based off lies and deceit.

How did she not realize how superficial everything had been?

The awkward moments that she'd have with everyone in the family when she asked about her past.

Their over protectiveness of her and daily concern for her well-being.

How they always went out of their way to make sure she didn't have a bit of trouble with anything.

How she was always being given missions that involved petty matters and nothing life-threatening.

Okina and the others went through so much to make the past 15 years off her life perfect and normal.

Then set met him.

She knew her childhood had been a bunch of scrambled memories and ones placed there by her family. There were always those gaps and spaces that she knew were missing but never thought on it.

Now she realized those gaps and spaces were where _he _had been.

Him, the man who became her life ever since she was a little girl.

Shinomori Aoshi, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu who her life was devoted to.

She never knew pain like this was even possible. Her body refused to move and her heart sank. Even now she was still a little girl playing house unaware of the reality around her. She was being targeted by the Sanada ninjas, her family had been hurt financially and physically with all the trouble they went through to make her life this way, 3 of the most important people to her were 6 feet under the ground, the man she loved was alive and had left because he had no other choice. It was all for her, so _she _wouldn't be hurt when they decided it was time.

_The man she __**loved**__, _she thought to herself, _is it possible to be in love with someone you don't know?_

Misao tried to control the violent trembling her body was getting used to. Was that all an act too? She thought back to when they first met and re-united. The first time they kissed and the sensations that filled her body with a simple touch.

Her expression darkened and she curled up into herself even more.

He knew didn't he? He was just playing along and luring her into that make-believe fantasy where nothing was wrong.

She was _Makimachi Misao. _She was a member of the Oniwabanshuu and deserved to be treated the way everyone else was. She didn't need the protection.

She didn't _want _it.

She wanted people to stop lying to her but most of all she wanted to stop falling for the man only a room away from her.

"Just like them…" she breathed out clutching the sheets tighter, "…you're no different from everyone else."

XXX

"SHIT!" Aoshi's arms hung limply at his sides. He did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Train.

He trained and trained for hours on end, ignoring the intense pain his muscles were feeling and the massive amounts of sweat that was pooling off his body.

He screwed up again. He hurt the one person that had been entrusted to him since he was young and he had hurt her. Not once but _twice! _

For his own selfish reasons he had pressed the matter only wanting to soothe the pain he felt but he ended up breaking her.

She was physically and mentally unstable and he had brought everything back to in a matter of moments.

Yes. That was Aoshi Shinomori, the blunt and heartless Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.

It had been a whole day since that incident in the dining room and Misao had refused to speak to him let alone be in his presence since.

His eyes narrowed as he wondered why this was bothering him so much.

He wasn't supposed to get "attached" to his subordinates. That would only make for a weakness in the end. He told himself that all he was doing was for her safety and that was it but he constantly questioned it.

Aoshi didn't exactly know at this point what Misao was to him. He was attracted to her and from what he could tell so was she. They were both consenting adults who were currently living with each other and were not individuals to be taken lightly. He wondered what his thoughts were trying to tell him but didn't ponder on it long when he heard the door open.

"Hannya?" Aoshi placed his double kodachis on the ground and approached his comrade. "I thought you were upset with me?"

Hannya placed his hand on Aoshi shoulder before shaking his head. "It was inevitable. It was a matter of when it was going to happen."

Aoshi nodded then headed toward the door, "I believe I should apologize to her. I may be the last person she wants to see right now but I'm still her Okashira and she needs to realize that."

"Yes, but Misao-chan is not currently on the premises." Aoshi froze before slowly turning to face his comrade.

"What?"

"Misao-chan has informed me that she will be out for a while and will come back soon. I had advised her not to leave but she is an adult now Aoshi."

"…Where Hannya?"

"The Crystal Diamond." Aoshi was out the door. He had taken a brief shower and gotten dressed in record time before climbing into his Maserati. The Crystal Diamond was a famous club in Tokyo where people of all kinds went to loosen up and have fun. The last thing he wanted was for Misao to come home with a hangover after going home with some guy because of him. That thought alone was enough to have him speeding through the busy streets of Tokyo.

XXX

"So…boyfriend?" Misao choked on her martini and looked up at the bartender confused.

"Excuse me?" The man continued wiping down some wet glasses and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"A girl like you doesn't usually drink like this unless they were drunk or have guy problems. Trust me, I see it all the time." Misao titled back her drink and silently assessed the bartender. He was cute. He had dark brown eyes and hair that spiked up in all directions. He had some red tie wrapped around his forehead and over his bartender outfit was a jacket that had the kanji for bad on it. He looked like the general punk bad guy but his eyes held gentleness and his presence was comforting.

"Something like that." Misao truthfully answered before setting her now empty glass on the counter. He took her empty glass and put it away before going to serve another customer. When he returned he wiped his hands and held one out to her.

"The name's Sano." She shook his hand and replied in kind.

"I'm Misao."

"So, why don't you tell me about this guy of yours? I know I'm just a boring bartender but I'm here to help. Someone like you should be smiling and enjoying life." Misao felt the corners of her mouth twitch before sighing and twirling her finger on the counter.

"He's very tall and handsome. His most amazing feature has to be his ice blue eyes. They're amazing and such an unusual color." Misao smiled as she remembered the first time she peered up at them.

"He's a women's dream man and he could be a bachelor for all I cared. The way he talks is so professional and smooth! He's also skilled in just about everything he does." Misao sighed dreamily before continuing. Sano smiled sincerely.

"_-Whistle- _He's sounds like a lady killer. So what's the problem?" Sano suddenly felt nervous when her face took on a deathly look.

"He's also arrogant, _rude_, blunt and always straight to the point, an asshole, **conceited, bossy**," Sano sweat dropped as she began talking through her teeth, "**lying, conniving, heartless, cold, easily annoyed, and A TOTAL JERK**!"

"He does anything he's told to if they're orders and doesn't give a shit whether or not he hurts someone important to him! I mean seriously!"

"Wow…I can't really judge but I'm guessing he's really important to you although he doesn't sound very affectionate…" Sano trailed off when her eyes began glossing over.

"Affection, _pfft_. You can't even put his name and affectionate in the same paragraph! I've been wasting my life pinning over him since I was a little girl but all he's ever done was rebuff me! _Over _and_ over _again!" Misao complained harshly. Sano's eyes widened when he saw a certain well known person enter the club and begin heading their way.

"He has the worst vocabulary in the whole world!"

10 feet.

"**Never **smiles!"

6 feet.

"Always acts cold and never lets anyone in!"

3 feet.

"This guy is--"

"Shinomori Aoshi?!" Misao's mouth shut. She gave him an incredulous look and began to ask how before seeing the bartender's wide eyes and gapping mouth. A shiver ran up her spine and she prayed to Kami-Sama that it wasn't him. She turned around ever so slowly in her seat and looked up to see those cold ice blue eyes peering down at her. She managed to form one coherent thought in her head.

Shit.

"Makimachi Misao. It's time to leave." She hesitated before glaring.

"No." She tried to spin around in her seat but he grabbed her wrist. She quickly snatched it back and looked him dead in the eyes. The deadly staring contest carried on and neither of them faltered. Sano ever so quietly began stepping back not wanting to be involved between the two.

They both were getting tired of it but both were too prideful.

Aoshi was furious as hell. He had expected her to shut down but not go out and drink her troubles away. Let alone see her sitting talking so casually with a bartender, and a _guy_ no less! He stood there silent as she met his own intimidating glare with her own. While it went on he couldn't help but appraise her attire. She was wearing a shimmering black mini skirt that feel right below her bottom and a baby blue halter top that brought out her eyes. Her pale creamy thighs were covered in knee length leather boots and her hair was let down, the mid-shafts curled and fell in soft waves against her white skin.

Aoshi sensed it wasn't going anywhere and he never knew what to do when it came to Misao. He quickly grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder before she could let out a protest.

Misao on the other hand didn't comprehend what happened until she was halfway toward the door hauled on Aoshi's back.

"_Shinomori Aoshi_ you bastard! Let me go or I swear to fucking god I'll hurt you!" Misao banged on his back but her demands were met with deaf ears. Suddenly she felt herself being dropped to her feet harshly and her back met the cool surface of his Maserati.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten that you have a duty to uphold to the Oniwabanshuu? What do you think they would think of you now?" Misao's face turned red and she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about _duties_ you jerk! Go to Hell!" She was about to slap him a second time but her wrist was caught in his much larger one. His eyes were dark and feral.

"**Shut-up**-Misao!" Her back slammed against his car as his lips crashed down on hers hard. She began jerking and clawing against his back not willing to surrender. It was fake! All of it was fake! Her hands finally managed to push him off of her and both stared at each other breathing hard.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Misao began backing up and Aoshi's eyes widened as he watched her. "I'm so sick of being lied to! I don't need your goddamn protection! I'm grown up! I have a life! Will you cut the crap and stop messing around with me! I'm not going to let you use me like some kind of fucking whore! I'm not going to let you lie to me until you get what you want and then hurt me all over again!" Tears began pouring freely from her eyes and her face contorted in pain. "**DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I CAN'T TRUST YOU! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE!**" She turned and ran. "I need to be alone! Don't you dare follow me!"

Aoshi leaned back against his car, her words penetrating him deeply. He didn't follow her and as much as he wanted to his legs had stayed rooted to his spot. She thought he was using her! Aoshi was angry with Misao but more so himself. He angrily got into his vehicle and turned on the car. He wasn't using her! Why couldn't she see that he was trying so hard not to fall for her?!

XXX

**2 hours later…**

Misao turned the key to his mansion and groggily entered the door. She spent most of her time walking and thinking to herself before deciding she needed to come back. As lame as it sounded, he was her Okashira and because of the way she treated him tonight, he could kill her.

The place was dark and dimly lit by the scones that adorned every 10 feet of a wall. She wanted to sleep; she figured she should beg for forgiveness in the morning since she had no desire to see him now.

She entered the grand hallway and reached for her doorknob but found herself staring at his bedroom from where she stood. She shook her head. This wasn't the time.

She entered her room and approached the bed. She raised her arm to untie her halter top when she heard the door slam shut and lock. She spun around and saw Aoshi standing by her door with a dangerous look in his eyes. She found her feet unable to move as he stalked toward her caging her to her bed. He grabbed the back of her neck forcing her to look up at him and brought his face close to hers.

She began trembling, this situation being awfully familiar to her.

"Misao, don't you _**ever**_ think I'm using you again!" He began to lower his head to hers and Misao surprised herself when she met him halfway.

It was the sexual tension between them that left her like this. They both were tired of it.

Their mouths opened under each other, their tongues mingling trying to devour everything. Misao's feet quickly shot up from the floor and wrapped themselves around his narrow hips as the hand on her neck tightened holding her at the perfect angle.

The tension was too great.

They desperately wanted it released. Aoshi held her tight to her body his tongue constantly sweeping the inside of her mouth.

She tasted so damn good.

The hand that held onto her neck grasped the knot in his hand tightly. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to touch her, taste her, and feel her all around him. Her mouth left his and began licking and nipping a trail across his jaw line and down the column of his neck. Aoshi growled low in his throat as he pulled the knot harshly from her neck. She pulled back so he could pull the halter from her skin and she sighed as the obstructing garment finally allowed her heated skin to breath.

Aoshi stared at her breasts lustfully when he realized she hadn't worn a bra. His hand reached to cup one in his hand and her head was thrown back. She was perfect. The size fit perfectly in his palm. He massaged and kneaded the mound of flesh then lowered himself to take one pink nipple in his mouth. She gasped and lowered herself down to the bed and he followed suit continuing with his ministrations. His tongue flicked the nub and circled it until it became a hard bud in his mouth. He attended to her other breast and she found herself unable to do anything except play with the hair at his nape.

_OH GODDD! _Misao thought to herself as her eyes fluttered shut. The pleasure was new to her and she reveled in it. He began increasing the pressure on her chest and she felt her eyes roll back. She couldn't help the animalistic moans that came from her throat. It didn't even sound like her.

His mouth released her breast as he crawled on top of her resting his weight on his elbows. He leaned in to kiss her again but this time was slow and deliberate. His right hand snaked its way down her body, feeling her curves, over her breasts, down her flat stomach, then settled on her hips. Misao pulled away and began panting by his ear.

"_Aoshi! More…" _His hand continued its path down until it rested at the hem of her skirt. He lifted the material to her waist and his fingers lingered by the edges of her lace trimmed panties. She raised her hips toward him aching and he obliged by pulling them down her thighs then ripping off her skirt. He pulled back to stare at her unclothed form and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

She was beautiful. Unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The tips of his fingers fluttered over her heated core and her mouth opened anxiously. He watched her face intently as he began slipping a finger into her. Her back arched and cheeks flushed. He began slowly pulling his finger out then in creating a steady rhythm. Soon enough, Misao was thrusting herself against his hand and his pace increased as they both tried to get her to climax. Aoshi added a second finger, his hands brushing hard against her core. She gasped as the increased pressure and screamed when his thumb pushed against her nub.

He watched her fascinated as her eyes screwed shut and her mouth formed the shape of what would've been his name. Her body flushed and trembled and her walls clamped heatedly around his fingers. She was beautiful and he waited for her to ride out her orgasm. Her chest began rising softly and her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes opened and they glimmered darkly, glazed over with pure lust.

She grabbed the end of his shirt and ripped it from his body, rising and planting her mouth on whatever skin she exposed. She placed open mouth kisses along his chest as her hands dragged and clawed their way down his pectorals and abdomen. When she reached his nipple she swirled her tongue around it before sucking softly. Aoshi groaned in consent as he allowed her to devour him. Her hand dragged down to his waist and blindly undid his belt before using her legs to drag his pants off his heated skin. She distracted him by sucking harder before brushing her hand over the bulge in his boxers.

Aoshi choked and pulled back enough to allow them eye contact. Her hands grazed the hard flesh through the cotton and he strained to keep his eyes opened.

Couldn't she feel it…how aroused she was making him?

Misao gripped the top of his boxers and dragged them down his hips. He kicked the offending article to some unknown corner of the room and saw Misao staring at him. A blush stained her face and she tentatively touched him skin to skin. He groaned painfully at her light caresses and pushed back into her hand. Her eyes widened and she grasped him firmly. His heated column throbbed in her hand and she pushed him back to lie on the bed. He didn't argue and allowed her to please him, her hand stroking him at a steady rhythm.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt himself tense. She increased her pace and he forced himself not to come in her hand. His hand shot out and grasped her wrist firmly stopping all movement. She looked at him confused but he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"In you," he breathed, "I want-to-in you." Misao allowed him to lie her down on the bed and he raised her knees then spread them. He hovered above her, the tip of his erection pressing hotly at her entrance. He observed her looking for any signs of hesitation but her eyes held pure lust and determination.

"A-Aoshi…_please!"_ Aoshi nodded. The urges intense and their minds clouded with raw desire. He gripped her thighs tightly before thrusting once and filling her to the hilt. Her pained gasp filled his ears and sweat began to fall off her forehead. He pulled back to look at her before pushing some stray hairs from her face.

"_Misao," _he choked overcome by her wet and warm core, "_you were-" _Misao nodded. Her pained face struggling to make a smile. He attempted to stay still to allow her to get accustomed to his size.

"Only you." She then bucked her hips up pushing him further within. He led out a loud groan before pulling out and pushing back in. He started off slow the both of them reveling in being connected in such a way. Although they enjoyed the slow and steady pace it was far too innocent and pure compared to the lust and emotions they felt toward each other. Misao began pushing insistently against his hips and his thrust back in response. Soon they were wildly grinding into each other, each trying to find their own release. The pleasure was incredible. The feeling intense. Soon he felt her convulsing around him and snaked his hand between them. His fingers found her pleasure nub and stroked hard hoping to bring her to a second orgasm.

Misao's breath hitched and her head slammed into the pillows under her. His mouth latched onto hers to cover her scream and his hold body went rigid as he came with her. They both slumped against each other and Misao welcomed his weight. As she stared at the ceiling for the second time that day she found herself unable to think.

Was that all an act? Was that real enough for him?

Misao felt him stroke her stomach as his eyes fluttered into sleep.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her lip trembled.

What had she done?

**To Be Continued!**

**Author's Note:**

-Oh god, I made an update!

-Please read and review and I apologize for the insane wait.

-Thanks so much!

**Mimixthexdeceitful**


End file.
